Closed book
by soulrotten
Summary: Jade think about a certain nerd, and how despite he talks a lot, he says so very little about himself. Tori is getting a strange feeling that something is very wrong with Robbie. Andre is struggling with something. Beck is hiding a feeling. Cat is well...Cat and Robbie is hiding a painful secret./ Rade romance or friendship, the other relations you will find out eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, okay, first I don't own the show or the characters I wish I did, they're the propriety of Nick and Dan Schneider. **

**Hi, I'm soul rotten this is my very first fanfiction, and I wanted to make it about the couple of Robbie and Jade, they are so alike, but totally different, that is why I think they should have more time together (but now that the show is over, only functions remain). So please read and write me a review of what you think, thanks.**

**About the story: I plan to make it a long story, this story will have 4 different P.O.V (Jade's, Tori's, Robbie's and Cat's) at first there will be none M-Rate content but later on it will take a darker tone.**

**[Jade P.O.V]**

Robert "Robbie" Shapiro is your average nerd, awkward, twitchy, in plain words he was weird, what separate him from the others nerds is that he always carry his puppet Rex, and keeps telling people that Rex is not a puppet. Well, that's how everyone sees him, that's how I saw him. It's just that... Over the time something in me has grown and NO, it's not love so shut up! It's something on the lines of curiosity, of what you ask me? Sure, he is just a nerd, but he's also a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. You see, I've always known who you are with one day of being near you, but with him I don't know his game, sometimes he's brave, others a coward and the fact that I, Jade freaking West cannot read him annoys me beyond reason. Take the others, for example:

Cat, she is always smiling and cheerful, we treat her like a child, but i know she sees more than everybody else, that's why she is my best friend and i love her to death (even if i don't show it) because when we are alone we can be ourselves no masks to cover our personalities, when we are alone she become my voice of wisdom she gives me advices she listen my complains about everything and just smile and hugs me, when Beck and i broke up, she is always the one who i turn to (now you are saying "but the one time you went to Tori in tears .. Jada Jada" that was one time! And that's because Cat was not in school for something related to her crazy stupid brother.)"

André likes to play it cool all the time, but i know he worries about all of us and I know he has the hots for Vega but is afraid to tell her, he's also very sad for what happen to his grandma, i know he likes to make jokes about it, but in his eyes he is always sad when he talks about her condition.

Vega is just a loser little miss perfect end of the story... Okay! She is not a loser and sometimes she can be...a friend...ugh, I hate even thinking about it. She put so much pressure on herself to be "perfect" and that's why she annoys me so much, she reminds me of me, always trying to please and make my dad proud, and let's not forget the fact that she kiss my boyfriend on her second day. But i have to admit despise everything she cares so much for her friends (like giving 3 pints of blood to Shapiro).

Beck well... He is Beck, always laid back never shot anyone unless me and him are arguing, I love to make him mad it was such fun, but with the years that love is less and less romantic and more like the love I have for Cat, the love you have for someone in your family. He is my best friend, he knows me better than Cat in some ways (wink wink) but i don't feel the lust or the jealousy I feel before, and I know he feels the same because we have been drifting apart for a while now, to the point we only see each other in school and when our friends get together.

Okay, enough of that, my point is that I don't know anything about Shapiro, besides that he carries Rex, once had "a car parked in his butt" (Rex words), he's always choking on something and if you kiss him he'll be your lap and annoying dog, following you around (ask Cat or Vega sister) not that I ever think of kiss him GOD! That would be gross, Right? Anyway, I hate Shapiro for making me think about him even if is not romantic (and never will thank you very much) but I have to know what his deal, and I'm going to find out or else!.

** [Nobody's P.O.V]**

With that the sleepy Jade drift to sleep dreaming of the awkward boy and his annoying puppet, about how she was going to find out, one thing lead to another and the dream change to all the times he was always nice to her even if she was a gank, of how good he looked half naked in the middle of the hallway after the robbarazzi incident, he doesn't have muscles, but when Jade saw him something deep in her subconscious clicks, the way his lips would feel against hers of how he would touch her making her wanting more...

*gasp* Jade eyes fluttered open _what the hell was that!_ She thought if she could swear she'll be in a lake of it _damn you Shapiro after I get what I need your life is over!_With that she began that tedious game of trying to get some sleep. Seeing as she couldn't sleep, she began to wonder about this curiosity for the puppet boy and remember when all this began.

** [Flashback]**

It was during that whole worst couple thing she was arguing with Beck for giving advices to Vega when she hears the puppet boy say more to himself "my father is embarrassed of me" it was subtle and everybody forgot about that in a second, but Jade didn't and then she began to wonder about this boy, who would help everybody without expecting something in return, but no one has really heard him or ask him about the crazy things he say or sing (I mean broken glass? Sure, it's funny and catchy, but that's gotta mean something, right?)

**[End of the flashback]**

Since then the Goth has been paying more and more attention (without anyone noticing of course) to the nerd, but she couldn't get anything, he was a closed book and she was going to read it even if that means talking to Shapiro.

A sudden sound snaps the Goth girl to reality, it was already time for school, with a groan, she gets up and went to shower while she was there she was lost in thoughts _how can I make him talk? I may need some help, but from who? Mmmmm Cat? No, Cat is too loud, André? Mmm André is one of Shapiro's close friends, but he will tell everyone that I want to talk to the nerd, Beck?... that would be too weird... that left... NO no no no no no NO!, Damm it, the only choice is Vega. Why Satan? Why you make me ask Vega, another favor? Have I not been bad enough?. _She finishes her shower, got dressed, make herself a large cup of coffee and head out for school, I_ got the feeling that I'm going to regret this day._ Boy, was she right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and give a review. This is my first story ever, so I'm a rookie, please bear with me.**

**A disclaimer: The characters are the property of Nick and Dan Schneider.**

The next morning the H.A. The hallways were full of happy people dancing, singing, playing instruments. Laughing and talking till the front door burst open and THE Jade West walks in with a large cup of coffee in hand, the whole hallway stands still in silence or rather fear of the face she had, the goth was angry and tired, the worst combination, shoving the people in her way she walks up to her scissor cover locker, took out her books and wait for someone to show up.

While she waited Jade began to think of the dream that keep her awake. _Darn that dream, Damm Shapiro, why did I dream that? I don't even find hot the nerd!, I mean he is not ugly, but then again, everybody in this school that don't talk or have a name, is ugly, so is like a well maintained zombie in a sea of horrible mutants_. At that thought the beautiful Goth smirked.

Ten minutes later the front door open again, but this time the bubbly redhead Cat walks in screaming "HIIIIIIII EVERYBODYYYY!"

The velvet storm, then ran up to Jade "Hiiiii Jadeyyyy" said excited.

The evident scowl in the goth face grew "For the last time, Cat, don't call me Jadeyy!" Jade scream, causing the redhead to change the million watt's smile for a sad pout "But Jade i like how it's sounds" she mumble, jade's face soften and a small smile appear "Cat, when we are alone you can call me how you like, but here please just call me Jade, okay?" the redhead smile widen to an absurd proportion "Kay kay!" she practically scream and hug the goth those little moments reminded jade why she love Cat so much.

That sweet, tender moment was interrupted by a rude voice "Babes why don't you give me some sugar too?" followed by a weak almost mumble voice "Rex! Shut up, don't bother them"

Jade's gaze shot up from Cat, to the voices of the nerd of her dreams and his boring puppet, as the redhead release Jade and jump to Robbie and wrap him in a soul crushing hug " Robbieeeeee!" and a "Yo Shapiro" from the Goth.

"h..hi C..ca.t... J... ." manage to say the boy in question. At this, Rex uses his "sexy voice, " said - ", babe, why don't you stop hugging the loser and start making out with the puppet?" Jade just rolls her eyes and in a swift movement yanked the left arm of the puppet "damn girl! Again? Yo Robbie, get me away of this gank"

Robbie gets away of the bear hug of Cat went to make the puppet's arm from Jade, as he gets closer, Jade began to study the nerd mmm dark circles around his sad eyes, mess up hair, that sad smile he always has, same clothes of yesterday. Without realizing Robbie was already in front of her.

"J.. ade? C..can you give me Rex arm pl..please?. Jade snapping out of her thoughts frowned and handed over the arm to the curly haired boy "Here you go puppet boy" without another word the Goth beauty began to walk to class with Cat on her tail.

With a sigh of relief, Robbie looks at his best friend and began to walk "Well Rex, that's what happens when you annoy Jade"

"Yeah, well at least girls talk to me, take me to the infirmary, I need that arm for my date with Quendra"

Robbie head turns to the puppet "Quendra? Who is she?"

Rex in his "suave" attitude said "She's one of my Northridge girls, you know what a girl is, right? Anyway, those girls love me"

With a sigh Robbie walks in the infirmary.

Sikowitz class pass in a blur for Jade, she walks in, grunt a hello to everyone, sat down and begin to stare at the window, and soon her eyelash began to feel heavy and just like that, she falls sleep and didn't notice the absence of the nerd and surprisingly the beauty Latina as well.

It was later at lunch, that Jade notice this, but she didn't care, in fact, it seems that Vega and Shapiro has been missing all day and she couldn't be more thankful, with the lack of sleep and being lost in thought all day, Jade didn't want to argue with the Latina or face the nerd (the cause of her sleep), even if her plan required Vega's help, her train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud crash, a high pitch scream, followed by the laughter of the whole school.

Everyone at the table, turn their heads to the source to find the annoying Trina Vega on the floor with the weirdest kid in the school Sinjin Van Cleef under her.

"Dammit Sinjin what are you doing!" exclaimed the Latina

"Hey! It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention with your face glued to your cell phone!" yelled the curly blonde

"Listen creep, I can do whatever I want, I'm TRINA VEGA. Anyway, why were you on the floor!?"

"I was looking for moss and you trip on me, it was your fault, now I have your lunch on me, " he said picking a lettuce in his hair and eating it

"Aagrhhh don't eat my lunch!" Trina stood up and went to the table of the gang "Hey dorks, do you know where my sister is? I haven't seen her all day"

The gang who was laughing at the sight of the Trina cover in her own lunch, calm down and André was the one who respond.

"We don't know, she misses all of her morning classes, and that's serious as chess, Tori wouldn't never miss a class" everyone (but Jade) agreed that with a worried expression on their faces.

"Maybe she skips school to meet up with a cute boy!" said with her usual happiness

"Nahh little red, Tori wouldn't do that, maybe she is in the infirmary!" André yells rising from his seat, grabbing his backpack, when a hand on his shoulder stops him

"Hey man relax, if she was hurt, they have told us that in the morning, maybe she is you know just thinking about stuff" Beck with his laid back attitude trying to calm the gifted musician

"Or maybe she meets a handsome young lawyer, give him a kiss. Got married and share a soda pop in their new and fabulous picket fence white house" Jade mocked with her 1940's movie star voice.

Beck threw a gaze to the smiling goth, then stood up and look at everyone "Guys, we have to find her, Cat you go to the black box theater, Trina search the girls' bathroom, André go to the library I'll go to the infirmary and Jade you go.." the popular boy was interrupted by his girlfriend

"I'll go to the Jet Brew to get me another coffee" with that Jade walk away, as his friends began the hunt for the Latina. _They create such a scandal for Vega, what about Shapiro?_

Jade went to withdraw money from her locker when she hears low mumbles that sound like Shapiro's voice from the janitor closet, she marches down there and open the door to find the most shocking scene

Shapiro and Vega in a loving and quite intimate... HUG! The goth feel her face explode and yell

"What in Satan's name is this!?"

**Love it, Like it, Hate it, Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not upload new chapters, I went on a trip. While I was away, I got a lot of ideas for chapters so I promise I will upload more often. This chapter is the other side of the coin, the day of Tori Vega until the hug with Robbie, enjoy **

**A disclaimer: the characters are the property of Nick and Dan Schneider/ the song is the property of Brian May and performed by the legendary band Queen**

**[Vega's residence]**

The mornings in the Vega residence were always quiet, Tori always wakes up early and after her morning routine and she began making breakfast for her parents and her sister. But today was not one of those days...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Vega's awakened by a loud scream that echo on all the street. Tori opens her eyes to find a Trina like blur moving from room to room. Tori looks at the clock and jump from bed, they were late, really, really late. So she jumps from her bed and ran to the bathroom, 20 minutes later she was ready for school.

Trina drove like a maniac (more than she usually do), and while she waited for the green light Trina's pear phone ring, Trina reads the new message and her eyes widen for a second and she continues to drive, but on the whole ride Trina has a worried expression, as they arrive to school Trina practically ran out the car and with a quick "Bye Lil' sis" she was off. Tori just watch as her sister made her way to the front gates and to her surprise instead of entering Trina went to the side of the building and disappear.

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

_Where is Trina going? Is this about the message? Maybe I should follow her. _And with that Tori began to go after Trina, after 5 minutes she found herself facing a wall with a carton box on the side and no signs of Trina _darn it, I lose her!, how can i lose her she was right in front of me? Where could she... _Her train of thoughts stops when she hears the soft mumbles of a voice from the other side of the wall, move the carton box a little and saw a big hole in that part of the wall, moving the box away Tori enter the hole, as she crawled the voice was more clear but still mumbles

Tori got out of the "tunnel" and find herself in a really old classroom, she didn't know that there were buildings like this in H.A. Of course, like every other high school there were rumors, of old buildings, of ghost in the girl's bathroom, etc. So she didn't believe it. Exiting the classroom, she walks around the decay hallways to find the source of the noises, when she sees Trina standing in a doorway, she wanted to go where her sister was. But was interrupted by an amazing male voice coming from the classroom that Trina was watching.

**The show must go on – Queen (unknown male voice in the classroom)**

**Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
>Abandoned places - I guess we know the score...<br>On and on!  
>Does anybody know what we are looking for?<strong>

**Another hero - another mindless crime.**  
><strong>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.<strong>  
><strong>Hold the line!<strong>  
><strong>Does anybody want to take it anymore?<strong>  
><strong>The Show must go on!<strong>  
><strong>The Show must go on! Yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Inside my heart is breaking,<strong>  
><strong>My make-up may be flaking,<strong>  
><strong>But my smile, still, stays on!<strong>

**Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.**  
><strong>Another heartache - another failed romance.<strong>  
><strong>On and on...<strong>  
><strong>Does anybody know what we are living for?<strong>  
><strong>I guess I'm learning<strong>  
><strong>I must be warmer now...<strong>  
><strong>I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.<strong>  
><strong>Outside the dawn is breaking,<strong>  
><strong>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!<strong>

**The Show must go on!**  
><strong>The Show must go on! Yeah, yeah!<strong>  
><strong>Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!<strong>  
><strong>My make-up may be flaking...<strong>  
><strong>But my smile, still, stays on!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah! oh oh oh<strong>

**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,**  
><strong>Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,<strong>  
><strong>I can fly, my friends!<strong>

**The Show must go on! Yeah!**  
><strong>The Show must go on!<strong>  
><strong>I'll face it with a grin!<strong>  
><strong>I'm never giving in!<strong>  
><strong>On with the show!<strong>

**I'll top the bill!**  
><strong>I'll overkill!<strong>  
><strong>I have to find the will to carry on!<strong>  
><strong>On with the show!<strong>  
><strong>On with the show!<strong>

**The Show must go on.**

Tori was amazed as Trina started clapping and enter the classroom, snapping out of the trance she got closer to the door to listen and find out who she was talking to.

"Hey, didn't know you were here, sorry for making you come here instead of class" Said a male voice.

"Not a problem, that was amazing. How are you? Did something happen?" Tori couldn't believe the soft and worried tone of her sister (a tone that only she and her family knew).

"I couldn't sleep, the nightmares are getting worse, I... I.. Don't know what to do, I.. I... Just want this to be over, you know?" Then Tori only hear sobbing, she wanted to know who that boy was and why her sister was so caring with him, so she opens the door a little to find Trina hugging ROBBIE! _Oh my god WHAT IS THIS! TRINA AND ROBBIE?_

"Hey, don't cry, you know I'm here" Said the elder Latina hugs him even tighter.

Tori wanted to stay more and listen, but her pear phone was starting to vibrate, which means she had 10 seconds before her ringtone, so in an adrenaline rush, she made her way to the first classroom and turn off her phone, it was André and she didn't want to speak with him or anyone, what just happen was still in her mind. Making her way to the her locker, put her books and went to the janitor's closet, there in the darkness she let her mind drift off...

_Okay, Tori breath, come on, this is only one of the craziest days you'll ever had, you can handle it, why was he crying? Why Trina hugs him? Are they in a relationship? OMG! Trina and Robbie are together? No no no breath Tori breath, okay the facts, let's check them:_

_Robbie has an amazing voice, why the other times I have heard it, doesn't sound like that? He had a good voice while he sings one of his silly songs, but this was mind-blowing amazing._

_He has a really big problem, one that doesn't let him sleep and the only person who knows about it is Trina._

_Trina the one who ridicules him the most was hugging him and skip school just to be there for him._

_But why Robbie went to Trina to share his secret? Why not any of us, we all love Robbie __**No you were not. **__He never said anything about being __sad __**maybe**__** you weren't listening.**__ Hey! Who is that? __**I'm your subconscious. **__My subconscious? Then why you sound like Jade? __**Hey, that's your problem YOU made me sound like Jade.**__ Mmmmm, but that's... Now I'm getting off topic. __What do you mean that I wasn't listening? __**He is your friend for what? Since 2010? In those years have you ever have a deep conversation with him? **__Of course... __**Really? Then what is the name of her sister? Or any one of her family? How he gets in H.A.? Admit it, we haven't been good friends with Robbie, either André, Beck or Jade have been good friends with him. **__But I have... We... We... We have been really bad friends with him aren't we? __**... **__**Yes.**__ But what I'm supposed to do?__** You figure it out, bye. **__Hey, you can't go away, you are me! Hello? Hey! Argghhhhhh._

Tori was walking out of the closet when she comes face to face with Robbie. Before any of them said a word, she grabbed his arm and drags him inside the closet.

"My arm!" Yell the boy, at the bone crushing grip the Latina has on his arm

"Sorry" The Latina mumble letting go of his arm look Robbie "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I need to talk to you" Her serious tone made him nervous _he is nervous this is my chance._

"Emm.. And what you want to talk with me?" The now really nervous Robbie asked "did i do something wrong?"

"Wrong? What? No, no Robbie you did nothing wrong.. I... Saw you and Trina hugging in that old building..." She watch as his face fell.

He went to the door "I need to get out of here" But Tori didn't let him "look Robbie, I'm just trying to help you, you said that you have nightmares what are they about? Please tell me" The Latina begs him, seeing that he can't get out of the closet sat on the floor.

"Listen Tori I.. I.. Can't tell you, I just can't" _He looks so fragile_ she didn't know what to do, here she was in front of the boy who she said is one of her best friends, but in reality she knows so little, but her sister knew him better than she, in that line of thoughts something grew inside of her to put it simply... Jealousy.

"You can't tell me, but you tell Trina, that's it? Are we not friends? And why of all the people you chose Trina? She has been so mean to you, she picks on you, call you names even broke your heart! Why her? Is she using you or something? Because if she is..." Tori couldn't finish because Robbie stood up and was in front of her, she has never seen him so angry before.

"NO, STOP IT NOW TORI!, TRINA HAS BEEN THE BEST FRIEND I COULD EVER HOPE FOR, SO DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT HER USING ME! BECAUSE SHE ISN'T, OKAY?" Seeing her fright expression, Robbie took a deep breath and calm down. "I'm sorry, it's just... I know that she did those things, but she has helped me through this difficult time, I'm so grateful, I couldn't bother you or anyone with my problems, I didn't tell Trina, she found out on her own. I can't tell you my problem, I..I.m sorry.. But I just can't please don't ask about it anymore". Robbie turns his back to the Latina.

"I'm sorry, Robbie I was jealous of your friendship with my sister, I understand if you don't want to tell me, just let me in, let me in your life, please give me a chance, I know the group and I haven't been good friends to you, but just one more chance, please?" Tori beg him looking down, because suddenly looking at him made her heart ache she has never seen him so sad and angry in her life and that scare her.

"You haven't been a bad friend; I just don't want you to worry about me or worst..." Robbie began to shake.

"Worst? What do you mean?" The concern was clear in her voice.

"I mean that you stop talking to me or hate me for being a freak" The fear in his voice was so raw _he thinks we hate him if he told us his problems? Why? _Tori turns him around and look him in the eyes "Listen to me Robbie Shapiro we will never hate you if you told us your problems and get that in your head, we love you."

She could feel his face getting red as his expression of fear became one of rage "Don't lie, you don't care about me! Neither of you care about me".

"But we do" Weakly, she said "We really do".

"If you care about me, you should know that one week ago was my birthday! I tried to tell everyone so many times and nobody said anything to me or even listen, this has been the same story of every year, every birthday I'm alone in my house and the only people who ever said anything to me were Cat, Sinjin and this year Trina! So NO, i don't believe when you said that". At this point Robbie was crying.

_His birthday? We forgot his birthday, we are such bad friends... How could he talk to us after we forget that, how can he help us with everything we need, how can he smile at us and call us friends, after we have done such terrible things to him? Can we be forgiven?_ Like Robbie, she was crying her eyes out, suddenly a tissue was in front of her and she took it and couldn't help crying even harder. _This boy was so kind, even after all she and her friends have done, what did she do to deserve a friend like him?_

Tori stood up and hug Robbie "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She went on for about 10 minutes crying and apologizing. He just hugs her back and let his silent tears run down his eyes.

Suddenly the door of the closet open, followed by a scream.

"What in Satan's name is this!?"

**There we go the third chapter is up, it's a long one because I wanted to make it a two-part, but I have been away for so long and I own that to you. The subconscious monologue is one of the things I do when I think about stuff, so I put it here to help Tori realize the truth.**

**As I said in the beginning of this chapter in back for good, so in a few days I will upload the fourth chapter. I really hope you like it.**


End file.
